


Sense and Sensibility and Bricks.

by BunnyJess



Series: Austen Construction [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Jason doesn't die, JaySteph birthday prompt exchange, Protective Stephanie Brown, STAY Server Exchange, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, bricks are used to say hello, kind of, mentions of the Fillipe Garzonas case, mentions of;, vigilante/patrol violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason was only useful to Bruce while he could be Robin. Kicked out of the family he makes a life for himself, determined to one day not need to rely on the donations Bruce gives him every month. He's in college. He had friends. He is even exploring the potential of med school. Here's hoping a brick to the face won't change too many of his plans.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Series: Austen Construction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912156
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	Sense and Sensibility and Bricks.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/gifts).



> Prompt from jayhood in the JaySteph discord.  
> "Jason isn't a Robin anymore, Steph is Spoiler. A brick in the face meet-ugly happens between *them* but who throws that brick? Why? Does it end up being brought up every time they want to good-heartedly needle each other or do they prefer to pretend it never happened?  
> You tell me."

After getting kicked out of a home he’d been promised would be his forever, out of a family he’d come to love and trust, over his adoptive father refusing to see the truth Jason thought he wouldn’t see any of the Bats again. Like everything in his life, that would have been a break the universe thought Jason not good enough for.

At twelve he’d stolen the right set of tyres. Those wheels leading to him being Robin and becoming someone’s son again. He’d thought he’d finally found his place in the world. Sure his dad and brother fought like starving dogs over a bone, and he wasn’t completely convinced his stay wasn’t tied to his usefulness, but it was home.

Three years later the shit had hit the fan. Jason’s fears at twelve suddenly becoming true. Garzonas falling to his death leading to Bruce believing he was a murderer and him being fired from Robin. The final nail came a week later when Jason was shipped off to live in the dorms at Gotham Academy. His education would be paid for, his allowance would be deposited into his bank. Hell, Alfred had even sent care packages. The message was still clear, without Robin Jason was no longer useful to Bruce and so was kicked out of everything he’d come to love.

It’s the summer just before his second year at Gotham U studying literature with the intent to move into medicine post grad when his old life whacks him back around the face. Quite literally too.

Jason was walking back to his car close to midnight when he’d seen one of the female students getting cornered. He’d only wanted to get a head start on his reading lists, he hadn’t meant for anything more to happen. That’s not Jason’s luck though, never has been, that instinct Jason had had since before his mother died, the one honed by Bruce, had him moving in a blink. Easily taking down the three men and already reassuring the victim before his actions fully register.

With all the therapy he’s had over the last four years it’s been at least two since he flew into action so subconsciously that he doesn’t comeback to himself until it’s over.

Usually it’s just a twitch of fingers, or a halting of steps. This time it’s not until he’s talking to the woman that he comes back to himself. Just in time for a shadow to land behind him and make him jump enough to get him turning around.

A purple clad vigilante is close by, their outfit one Jason doesn’t recognise. Not that that means much. Since being out of the game the only people he still talks to regularly are Barry, Hal, and Kyle. They wouldn’t know of a new hero in Gotham, not with how controlling Bruce is.

A blow forces his head to snap to the left, blood filling his mouth from biting his cheek. “Get. Away. From. Her.” The vigilante attempts to growl at him. Not the least bit scary when Jason has gone toe-to-toe with Mongul and won.

A firm touch to his arm has him stepping to the side as the woman steps in front of him. “He just saved me from them, where were you Bats? Nowhere, like usual.” Her thick Gotham accent leans towards that of Burnley and Narrows boarder. Someone disillusioned with the efficiency of the Bats and all they’ve done for the city. The woman storms off, kicking one of the downed men as she goes. Scoffing st the vigilante as she passes by them.

“What the hell?” Considering they’d just been attempting to imitate Batman, hearing them sound so small and confused sent a shiver down Jason’s spine.

Looking them over Jason realised they were shorter than him, probably not as well trained or accepted into the fold as he’d been as Robin. What with how _homemade_ the outfit looked. Plus he’s pretty sure it was a brick that whacked him around the face.

“You’re meant to be dead!” They said to him. Shocking Jason to the core.

Was that really what B had told them all? That he’d died instead of telling the truth. Did he not want to tell them he’d refused to listen to his son and kicked him out the family once his usefulness had run out?

Jason didn’t realise he’d said all that out loud until the person in front of him pulled down the bandana covering the lower half of their face and confirmed all he’d said.

“Bats has been telling everyone for years that you died. You ran off and got yourself killed by not following orders and were reckless so we all should listen to him and follow his orders as if they’re law.” A soft, almost sweetly feminine East Gotham accent came out of the hood. When they pushed it back Jason was surprised to see long blonde hair and a face he recognised from before Bruce.

“Stephie Brown?” He gasped out the question. Shock overtaking every piece of training regarding secret identities he’d had in the past. He just couldn’t believe his childhood best friend was standing in front of him in a suit.

She squinted at him, head tilted to the side. It was a behaviour he’d missed seeing, the way she’d work shit out with that little head tilt and her tongue poking between her teeth. “Holy shit! Jace?”

“The one and only.” He chuckled and threw his arms out for emphasis. An oopfh leaving him as Stephanie barrelled into him. Arms wrapping around his waist and hugging him tight. On reflex his arms did the same, burying his face in her hair and just breathing the scent of her in like he’d done as a kid when he’d needed to calm after the overstimulation of his parents fighting. “Come back to mine so we can talk? Please, I’ve missed you since Cath died.”

Steph didn’t miss the way he’d not called her mom. It was something he’d started doing a couple of months before her death. Distancing himself from the woman who was losing herself to heroin and dying before his eyes in such a slow drawn out fashion. All she could do was nod, quickly signing off for the night and following Jason to his car.

That night changed a lot of things for the pair of them. Meet-ups during college hours and for dinner became a regular thing. Steph constantly surprised when Jason pulled off another complicated dish. He’d always had an interest in cooking, almost as much as as his books. She knew it was because it soothed that frantic part of him that countless doctors would label ADHD if he’d ever been taken to them.

Bruce had failed him it seemed. The woman angry at Gotham’s protector for not helping a boy she knew he’d let the media believe he cared for as a son. It made working with him more difficult, just the sight of the man who’d not listened to her Jason _~~when did I start thinking of him as mine?~~_ and only wanted him when he’d been useful in his crusade.

For months they met up. Both denying their feelings were more than the easy close friendship they’d had as kids. Steph spending more time at Jason’s flat than at her own.

Jason loved having Stephanie back in his life. Letting her back in after that first night, he thought it’d be difficult. That massive wall of Bruce Wayne hanging over them both. Instead it was like they’d never been apart. Nearly a decade since they’d seen each other and yet it felt like a week. A brief holiday of which they’d known they’d meet up again.

The twenty-year-old was in the middle of a rant to his best friend while he cooked dinner, her arms around his waist to ground him, when a knock at his door broke them out of their little world. He wasn’t expecting anyone. All his friends were either working or relaxing after a tough day of lectures, not that that ruled out the possibility. He untangled himself from the blonde and went to answer the door.

Standing there was a man he’d never expected to see again and the kid Bruce had replaced him with. He knew the best way to play this, to show he’d moved on, even if it could be seen as childish. “Hey, do I know you?” He drawled at them. His hand wanting to drift to the gun he kept in his side table, a necessity as he’d moved back to the edge of The Narrows, saving as much of the money Bruce still sent him to fund his education and any future charity work he wanted to do.

Dick paled as he looked at Jason. For some stupid reason he’d believed Bruce. He’d believed that Jason had run off and either died or gone missing. Never questioning why his father wasn’t searching harder for his son. “Wha-Jason? What are you doing here?”

“I live here Mr Grayson-Wayne. Although that doesn’t explain why Gotham’s Prince Charming is on my doorstep.” He smirked internally at the confusion and worry on the older man’s face.

“Jay, Little Wing, do-you do remember me right?” Dick asked. His voice going oddly quiet for the loud man.

Realising this wasn’t a discussion he wanted his neighbours to overhear, Gloria would never let him hear the end of it if she did. His ninety-year-old neighbour could be downright terrifying when she wanted to be. Gotham through and through making her quite formidable to reach such an age in this part of the city. Jason stepped back from the door and let the pair in.

He walked back to the kitchen as if he had no worries about having two highly trained vigilantes at his back. Dinner was more important than any shit they wanted to bring into his life. “Steph we’ve got visitors.” He grumbled as he joined her back at the stove. As much as he loved the woman her cooking didn’t extend much past waffles as she didn’t see why she couldn’t just live on them. Even if they were the best damn waffles he’d ever eaten.

Tim was about to talk, Jason could tell from the flapping jaw and indignant look he threw Dick when he beat him to the punch.

“Please answer my question.” He pleaded.

“Yes I remember you Dickface, as well as all the arguments you pulled me into just to further fight with B.” That had been a hell of a lot to unpack in therapy and he hated that it was all coming back up now. Jason held up a hand, quickly stalling Dick’s further questions and just explained everything Bruce and Alfred had done. Even the older man had stopped caring eventually, the care packages stopping during his senior year at GA.

From the looks on both their faces they’d believed whatever story Bruce had spun. He figured Tim had probably been given the same story as Steph. His supposed recklessness and disregard for orders causing his death. Dick he wasn’t so sure about. With how well he knew Bruce surely he’d had a part in it all with how he’d never once reached out.

With everything out in the open the other elephant in the room had to be addressed. Steph crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two men intruding on her safe place. Her ex-boyfriend clearly livid with the situation.

“What are you doing here Stephanie?” He spat out. That old hurt and jealousy bubbling to the surface.

It made the woman roll her eyes. He was so transparent. All those lessons Janet Drake instilled in him glitching out of existence when true emotions were involved. Seeing him so full of negative green emotions made her wonder how she’d ever loved him in the first place. He was secretive and could be downright cruel when he wanted to be. Caring one minute and cold the next. Yo-yoing between the two more than Two Face flipped his coin.

“I was trying to have a nice dinner with Jace, until you two barged in.” She didn’t let the anger she was feeling at them show. Locking it down like the Narrows taught all her residents to do if they wanted to survive.

“I fucking guessed that!” Tim snarled back. Hackles clearly raised as she refused to take his bait. “I meant what are you doing here with him!”

“Well, considering mom and Cathy used to be friends and that meant we’ve known each other since we were toddlers, I’m here because he’s the only person who knows and accepts all of me.” That pointed jab, sharper than any blade in Damian Wayne’s collection smashing the last of Tim’s resolve.

“What is that supposed to mean?” His voice had gone cold. His entire demeanour following suit. Hiding away his hurt by treating her like the criminals they punch on the nightly.

She didn’t deign him with an answer, instead turning to Dick knowing just how much being ignored would get to him. Forcing him into his biggest insecurity because he’d stomped all over her security.

“What are you two doing here?” She asked the older man. Leaning into Jason’s side when he turned from the stove and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Babs said you’d called off patrol with no explanation. She, uh, she tracked you on the cameras and saw you come here. We, we, uh,” he ran a hand through his hair and looked away. That feeling of intruding growing with every second the pair remained unfazed.

“So you came here because I’m refusing to follow Bruce’s ridiculous rule of telling him everything when he’s lied to us all for years.” She surmised.

The flush that appeared across Dick’s chiseled cheekbones told them everything. There was just one thing to clear up.

“Did she know it was Jason I was coming to?” It worried her if Babs had known but hadn’t told Dick. His temper when faced with Bruce’s bullshit was legendary amongst the other Bats.

He shook his head and looked at his feet. “At least not as far as I know. She didn’t say.”

“Right, well, can you two leave now as I’ve only cooked enough for us two,” Steph knew that was a lie; Jason always, always cooked enough for lunch the following day for them both.

Dick’s head shot up and he met Jason’s gaze. A deep sorrow there. “I, Jason, I’m sorry for everything that happened and how I acted. After, fuck,” he ran his hand through his hair again. More messy, disaster Dick than posh boy Richie Grayson-Wayne now. “After B told me you went missing I realised how I’d treated you. It was unfair to pull you into our mess and I wish I’d been a better big brother to you.”

Of all the things Jason anticipated, and had throughly discussed with his therapist, Dick saying to him if they met again it hadn’t been that. He’d idolised the first Robin, always had. He’d been a light Gotham needed, not like the new one who seemed to pull in the darkness just like the Bat. He reached over and turned off the stove, moving the pan off the heat so it’d cool prior to being split.

“You still like Thai?” He asked as casually as he could. The distinct memory from one of his few times at Titans Tower coming back to him. Dick nodded so Jason pulled out his phone. “Cool, what do you guys want?” He knew his and Steph’s orders by heart, even the restaurant knew it and recognised his number whenever he rang. They were certainly in for a surprise.

Later that night, after Dick and Jason started the long road to patching their fraught relationship and Tim had been left to stew in his anger, Steph and Jason finally relaxed in his bed. Netflix queued up on the TV and both snuggled under a quilt. Gloria had made it for his nineteenth birthday after discovering he had no family to celebrate with. Taking it upon herself to be his grandmother. It had meant introducing Steph was as nerve wracking as any grandparent meeting a romantic partner could be, despite the pair then denying their feelings.

The events of the night had changed that. As they lay partially propped up by pillows, Steph tucked into Jason’s side, neither could bear it any longer.

Steph moved first knowing Jason never would. His respect for people’s boundaries preventing him from making that first move. Along with the undercurrent of anxiety.

She twisted a little and leaned up so she could look down at him. Her hand coming up to cup the side of Jason’s face and run his thumb along his cheek. She dipped her head down and pressed the most chaste of kisses to his lips.

Jason sucked in a harsh breath and tangled a hand in her hair, holding Steph close. He pulled her down so he could kiss her again. Deeper this time. The months of denial pushing them to make up for lost time.

The following morning Jason woke with Steph in his arms. Both experiencing a contentment they’d been missing in their lives. He gently stroked his knuckles down her cheek and tipped her face up for a quick kiss.

She chuckled as they parted. “To think we re-met by me hitting you with a brick.” She dissolved into laughter, Jason following along with her.

He’d take a thousand bricks to the face if it meant seeing his best friend so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> btw the rules for the prompts were sfw but there is a NSFW addition to this...if you guys want I could be persuaded to post it separate to this <3


End file.
